


Чаепитие

by Aurumtrio



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Девять фандомов сидели за столом...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чаепитие

ТЕС принимать гостей не только любил, но и умел. Именно поэтому стол, за которым чинно сидели девять фандомов, напоминал первую текстовую выкладку – от изобилия сладостей и фруктов разбегались глаза.  
АС, с вальяжной небрежностью откинувшись на спинку резного стула, недовольно протянул:  
\- И всё же, я не понимаю, что он, - АС дернул подбородком, указывая на сидящего по диагонали от него ДА, - здесь делает. Он даже не участник!  
\- На правах победителя прошлого года, - ДА так и светился от осознания собственной невъебенности.  
\- Под мою ответственность, - одновременно с ним буркнул МЕ, одарив младшего брата тяжелым взглядом.  
На смуглом и остроносом лице АС появилось скептическое выражение. КХ вздохнул, оторвался от вазочки с мороженым, в которую раньше всыпал едва ли не полсолонки, и пояснил:  
\- Близзард предупредил, что не сможет прийти.  
\- Почему, кстати? – поинтересовался RE, сидевший в нарочито расслабленной позе военного-профессионала и перебиравший в руке несколько патронов на манер чёток. Зрелище было завораживающим и гипнотизирующим, как медленно повышающийся рейтинг.  
\- Он в запое, - хмыкнул КХ, облизывая ложку из-под мороженого. АС заинтересованно проследил за движениями тонких, четко очерченных губ, но поймал тяжелый, гнетущий как дедлайн, взгляд сидевшего по другую сторону от КХ Финалки и поспешно отвел глаза. Связываться с бронзовым призёром первой ФБ он не хотел – весовые категории у них явно не совпадали.  
КХ же, будто ничего и не заметив, продолжил:  
\- Ему канон наконец привезли. И новые, - он как-то особенно многозначительно хмыкнул, - игрушки.  
На лицах Л4Д и RE расплылись одинаковые понимающе-пошлые улыбки, отчего в этот момент они – темноволосые, в драных джинсах и выцветших майках с пятнами засохшей крови, - стали похожи как родные братья. Только на майке Л4Д была нарисована непонятная эмблема, больше всего похожая на знак радиоактивного заражения, а на майке RE красовалась цифра «4».  
\- Поэтому, - КХ взмахнул ложкой, - вместо него пригласили ДА. Для передачи опыта.  
\- Как правильно вылизывать задницу мультифандому, - тихо пробормотал АС. Но недостаточно тихо для того, чтобы его не услышал ДА, в жилах которого тут же вскипела горячая эльфийская кровь.  
\- Что ты сказал, мудак итальянский? Закрой свой поганый рот!  
\- Сам закрой, il bastardo elfo! – не остался в долгу АС, в венах которого текла не менее горячая кровь.  
Атмосфера в комнате накалилась, как в последний день голосования за левел. Вскочив с мест, ДА и АС замерли, тяжело дыша, готовые броситься на противника в любую секунду.  
Тихо звякнула о фарфор блюдца мифриловая ложечка.  
\- Так. Уймитесь. Оба, - голосом СЭ можно было морозить хурму. Тяжелый взгляд светлых холодных глаз остановился сначала на ДА, вскинувшем было подбородок, но тут же ссутулившемся, а потом на АС, у которого, кажется, поник даже орлиный клюв на капюшоне толстовки. – Вы в гостях. Ведите себя.  
Фразу он не закончил, но драчуны, моментально утратившие боевой задор, одновременно кивнули и опустились на стулья, уткнувшись в свои чашки.  
\- И правда, зачем же ссориться в такой прекра-асный день, - КХ заботливо пододвинул к АС тарелку. – Лучше съешь пирожок.  
\- Не хочу, - буркнул он, не отрывая взгляда от затейливого орнамента на своем блюдце.  
\- Давайте я съем! – оживился Л4Д. – А с чем они?  
\- С мясом, - КХ нежно улыбнулся. От этой улыбки почти всех, сидящих за столом, перекосило. По губам Финалки скользнула тонкая змеиная усмешка, а уже успокоившийся ДА, бывший на прошлой ФБ и потому не понаслышке знавший о фирменном рецепте КХ, с нездоровым интересом в глазах уставился на Л4Д, как раз откусившего первый кусок.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Неплохо, - кивнул Л4Д. – Но с детским вышло бы лучше, оно нежнее.  
ДА разочарованно вздохнул. КХ небрежно повел плечом:  
\- Под рукой были только спортсмены.  
\- Очень вкусно, - кивнул RE, тоже утащивший с тарелки один из пирожков вслед за напарником. – И специй в самый раз. Рецептом поделишься?  
\- Конечно, - согласно кивнул КХ. – Пришлю с голубем.  
\- У RE всё мясо давно протухло, - фыркнул ДА, отмахнувшись от предупреждающе сжавшего его руку брата. RE на провокацию не поддался, только патроны в руке как-то особенно звонко звякнули.  
\- И свежее найду, - по-доброму улыбнулся он. ДА скривился, будто открыл гет вместо слэша, - день не задался с самого утра.  
\- Так, - СЭ провел рукой по светлым, безупречно уложенным волосам. – Давайте вернемся к причине, по которой мы здесь сегодня собрались. ТЕС?  
\- Да, конечно, - хозяин дома, до этого не вмешивавшийся в разборки молодежи, спокойно кивнул: - Итак…  
Тишину разорвала торжественная и пафосная трель. Финалка достал из кармана телефон и поднялся со стула:  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Давно не виделись… - эту фразу, произнесенную низким хрипловатым голосом, собравшиеся за столом еще успели расслышать, но потом Финалка отошел в дальний угол протянувшейся на весь первый этаж веранды, и до любопытных долетали лишь обрывки фраз:  
\- Да… да нет, зачем два?.. не документалку же по четвертому левелу будем… Ага, и блок сигарет…  
КХ, ревниво нахмурившийся при первом же «Трам-пам-пам», услышав голос звонившего, явственно расслабился и откинулся на стуле, смакуя очередную порцию соленого мороженого. Зато ДА, наоборот, напрягся и прищурился – этот голос он знал слишком хорошо.  
\- …и вещи забери, с февраля пылятся… Да… До встречи.  
Финалка спрятал телефон куда-то под ленты и вернулся к столу.  
\- Прошу прощения, важный звонок.  
\- Братаешься с врагом? – не удержался от подколки ДА.  
Финалка, уже занявший место рядом с братом, хмыкнул:  
\- Кто бы говорил.  
Л4Д, RE и АС жизнерадостно заржали, глядя, как щёки ДА пошли красными пятнами – как все белокожие краснел он стремительно, но некрасиво. Даже МЕ не удержался от смешка, за что заслужил злобный взгляд брата. ТЕС тактично промолчал и несколько раз стукнул ложечкой по краю чашки, привлекая внимание фандомов.  
\- Возвращаемся к теме разговора. У кого какие планы?  
\- Только победа, только хардкор! – вскинул кулак с до сих пор недоеденным пирожком Л4Д.  
СЭ переглянулся с детьми и, кашлянув, сказал:  
\- Без комментариев.  
МЕ пожал плечами:  
\- Для начала займусь калибровками и попаданием в десятку, а там как пойдет.  
RE аккуратно ссыпал патроны рядом с чашкой:  
\- Я согласен с Л4Д. В конечном итоге, соревнования придуманы, чтобы в них побеждать.  
\- А правила – чтобы их игнорировать, - фыркнул ДА.  
\- Ничто не истина, всё дозволено, - загадочно и не без пафоса произнес АС. Не дождавшись от него пояснений, ТЕС пододвинул к себе блюдо со сладкими рулетами и тихо, будто размышляя вслух, произнес:  
\- Я был бы хорошим соперником, но получил канон в колено…  
\- Как ОТЧАЯННО и самоотверженно, - усмехнулся Финалка, от своих источников прекрасно знавший, что если ТЕС и получил стрелу канона, то явно не в колено… И бегает он получше некоторых молодых.  
Но эта информация была явно не для общего пользования, так что Финалка ограничился понимающим хмыком. ТЕС неожиданно хулигански ему ухмыльнулся и подмигнул, а затем вновь вернул на лицо подобающее хозяину дома серьезное выражение и уже открыл рот, чтобы снова заговорить, как вновь зазвонил телефон. На этот раз – не у Финалки.  
Л4Д достал старую, поцарапанную, обмотанную изолентой трубку Нокии, знававшую лучшие времена, и нахмурился, глядя на экран:  
\- Таблетки? Какие еще таблетки? А! Таблетки! – он начал лихорадочно рыться по карманам. – Мне нужны мои таблетки! Кто взял мои таблетки?  
\- Таблетки здесь, - меланхолично и чуть-чуть устало пробормотал RE, доставая из своего кармана пузырек из темного стекла.  
\- Отлично! – Л4Д радостно выхватил флакончик из руки напарника, открутил крышечку и начал считать выкатывающиеся на ладонь пилюли: - Одна, две, три…  
\- Что это с ним? – громким шепотом спросил ДА, с опаской косясь на сосредоточенного охотника на зомби.  
\- Ерунда, его зомби покусал, - отмахнулся RE. – Антивирус ему, конечно, вкололи, но прописали две недели обычных антибиотиков для закрепления эффекта. Говорили же ему – «не ходи налево за дедом» - а он не послушался.  
RE нарочито печально вздохнул.  
ДА поежился и отодвинулся на самый край стула – мало ли что.  
\- Кстати об эффекте… - протянул ТЕС, видимо, что-то вспомнив. – МЕ, хочешь кексик?  
Он заботливо пододвинул к МЕ тарелку с разноцветными – красные, синие и зеленые – кексами и предложил:  
\- Выбирай любой.  
МЕ посинел. Покраснел. Позеленел. Вскочил из-за стола, буркнул «Я должен идти» и, зажимая рот рукой, выбежал на улицу.  
ТЕС проводил его непонимающим взглядом:  
\- Что это с ним? Я всего лишь хотел проявить заботу и гостеприимство, - кулон в виде серебряного дракончика на его груди хитро блеснул, когда он наклонился понюхать выпечку: - Вроде свежая…  
ДА хихикнул:  
\- Ты не виноват, у него просто аллергия именно на кексы. Предложил бы свои сладкие рулеты – он бы съел и еще добавки попросил.  
\- Неудобно получилось, - поцокал языком ТЕС. – Извинишься перед ним за меня?  
ДА необычно серьезно для себя самого кивнул. Финалка и КХ обменялись многозначительными взглядами, а затем синхронно кивнули друг другу, видимо, придя к единому мнению по поводу инцидента.  
\- Так, - СЭ поднялся с места и бросил взгляд на часы: - Приношу свои самые искренние извинения, но нам с детьми пора идти – у нас жесткий график тренировок.  
\- Конечно, я всё понимаю, - наклонил голову ТЕС. – Спасибо, что нашли время.  
\- Тебе спасибо, что собрал всех, - улыбнулся КХ. – Редко когда увидишь столько фандомов в одном месте, обычно все по парам, все по кроватям… - он бросил косой взгляд на ДА, вновь пошедшего пятнами, и махнул рукой: - Всем чао! Любви и сердец!  
\- Тушеных в подливе, - хмыкнул RE. – Про рецепт не забудь, а то у него, - он кивнул на, кажется, задремавшего сидя напарника, - после таблеток рвет и крышу, и шаблон. Вчера что-то орал про то, что его зовут не Л4Д, а «Четыре левых трупа».  
\- Бггг, - АС тоже поднялся. – Бред.  
\- Бред, - согласился RE и тряхнул Л4Д за плечо. – Вставай, громила, пошли на кладбище. Говорят, стюардессы совсем оборзели, вылезают посреди белого дня.  
\- Зомби?! – встрепенулся Л4Д, сонно моргая. – Где зомби?  
\- На улице, - RE чуть ли не за шкирку поднял его со стула и дружеским пинком придал направление движения. КХ и сладко улыбающийся АС последовали за ними. Финалка же чуть-чуть задержался, натягивая перчатки и пожимая руку хозяину дома:  
\- Спасибо за завтрак. ДА, пойдём, надо поговорить.  
\- Окей, - ДА хищно прищурился. – Я тоже хочу с тобой поговорить по поводу отношений с одним нашим общим знакомым. До встречи, ТЕС. МЕ я всё передам.  
\- До встречи, - кивнул хозяин дома. Закрыл за последними гостями дверь и наконец-то свободно и хищно улыбнулся.  
Игра только начиналась.

**Author's Note:**

> il bastardo elfo - эльфийский ублюдок


End file.
